1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly, to an electrical connector with an expanded cover to cover an accessorial module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Connectors are used in electrically connecting a flexible printed circuit (FPC) with a printed circuit board (PCB). The connector usually comprises a socket body having a number of terminals received therein and a metallic cover assembled to the socket body. The socket body comprises a bottom wall and three sidewalls extending upwardly from the bottom wall. The bottom wall and the sidewalls define a space for disposing a flexible printed circuit (FPC) therein. The cover defines two opposited slots, and side surfaces of the side walls are provided with two pinshafts received in the slots, so that the cover is pivotally assembled to the socket body.
The is FPC received in the insulative housing, sometimes, an accessorial module needs to be mount under the FPC, but the connector only clamps an edge of the FPC by a clamping force of the terminal thereof, the FPC and the accessorial module may swing or deflect when placing the connector upside down or shocking the connector.
In view of the above, an improved electrical connector is needed to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages.